The Winner takes it all
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot, yaoi, suite de Shinigame Over. The winner takes it all n'a rien à voir avec Abba, c'est juste un jeu de mots :p. Pour Lysanea !


**Disclaimers****: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, oneshot. **

**Rating : T, choupi, kawai, petits lapins qui volent dans le ciel, plume sur le petit coeur qui bat si fort, pourquoi ?!  
**

**Micis** **? A tous !  
**

**Pour qui ? pour Lysanea et c'est de sa faute ! Une idée qui effleurait à peine mon esprit au moment où elle m'a envoyé sa review. Je lui ai dit que si je l'écrivais c'était pour elle, c'est donc pour elle :p Ecrit ctaprem'.**

**Je suis d'humour nounours chacal et kawai donc j'écris du chacal et kawai, subissez ! :)**

**C'est la suite de ce que j'ai posté (et écrit) hier : Shinigame Over.  
**

* * *

**The Winner Takes it All  
**

-

**Appartement de fonction de Quatre Raberba Winner, 24 octobre AC 205  
**

-

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

-

Un châtain-roux qui sifflote.

Un blond qui marmonne, compréhensible uniquement par ceux qui pratiquaient couramment le «Quatre au saut du lit qui n'a pas dormi»

En somme, une élocution entre la beuverie et le 45 tours réglé sur 33.

Wiouuuuuu waouuuuu wéouuuion?

Traduction automatique, SysTrowa.

-

- … 'fous là? 'sion?

- Ah quand même. J'ai cru que j'allais fouler mon index à force d'appuyer. Tu dors fort.

- …

- Et non pas de mission, je me serais contenté de t'appeler.

- … Ca peut donc attendre.

- C'est vrai que ça pouvait attendre encore un peu, mais bon, c'était plus drôle de venir tout de suite.

-

Un visage blanc de fatigue qui devient rouge colère.

Wiouuuuuuuuuu waouir?

Babellion?

-

- C'est une plaisanterie? C'est drôle de m'empêcher de dormir?

- Oui, j'avoue que tu es très drôle quand tu t'énerves.

- J'aurais dû dire à Rashid de descendre à vue quiconque se ramènerait chez moi à pas d'heure.

- «Pas d'heure» ce n'est pas une heure, Quatre.

- ….

-

BAM

-

Une porte claquée au nez d'un châtain-roux au col roulé, pantalon et chaussures aussi noirs que ses yeux étaient émeraudes.

Un léger haussement de sourcil et des lèvres étirées.

-

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

-

- ...

- Au fait, bonjour, Quatre.

- '04 heures du mat'. J'essaie désespérément de commencer ma nuit.

- Tu es en plein dedans.

-?

- Tu as les yeux collés et ton drap est tout autour de ton corps ma foi… nu, enfin ça a l'air. Tu n'es donc pas réveillé.

-?

- Tu es un homme public qui essaie autant que possible de ne pas avoir l'air négligé ou ridicule. Soit en pleine crise de somnambulisme, soit tu fêtes Halloween en avance.

- Tu te pointes chez moi à pas d'heure pour m'insulter? Mais t'es con ou quoi?

-

BAM

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

¤ sonnerie coupée ¤

Tiens tiens...

Mais le visiteur avait d'autres... arguments. Comme ses jointures.

TOC TOC TOC

Et quand ça ne marchait pas... il restait son poing.

PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM

Un son étouffé.

-

- Nardin'

-

Quelque chose qui semblait dire bienvenue... en enfer :)

Une porte ouverte en furie et un poing évité de justesse par un blond à la mine chiffonnée, aux cheveux dans tous les sens et à la peau chaude de sommeil.

Une peau dont l'odeur légèrement épicée par une eau de toilette troublante, masculine, venait chatouiller les sens du visiteur.

Une eau de toilette qui libérait sa charge érotique après plusieurs heures, quand elle ne cachait plus hôte, quand elle s'évaporait pour ne laisser qu'un film, un puissant amplificateur de fragrance naturelle.

Une eau de toilette passée magnifiait le présent, quand elle était bien portée. Et elle était on ne peut mieux portée, à en tourner la tête.

Le châtain-roux en aurait fermé les yeux et feulé.

-

- …

- Oops… je dérange, peut-être.

- Accouche.

- C'est physiquement impossible, Quatre.

-

Un châtain-roux avec un sourire éclatant, sourire de chat à l'appétit de tigre.

Sourire que ne pouvait voir un pseudo ange avec les yeux collés.

Des yeux collés mais un Beretta à la main, visant le cœur.

-

- Tu as 10 secondes.

- C'est un peu court, jeune homme. Parlant de court, tu sais, j'ai mis un quart d'heure pour venir. Sympa l'autoroute sans bouchon.

-

Yeux fermés mais doigts agiles et alertes.

Doigts de musicien. Doigts meurtriers. Doigts qui n'ont pas besoin d'yeux pour viser.

Doigts expérimentés.

Mais le châtain-roux aux yeux verts, ouverts, était tout aussi musicien. Tout aussi meurtrier.

Tout aussi expérimenté.

Dans tous les sens du terme.

-

- … Pour la dernière fois. Qu'est.-ce. Que. Tu. Fous. là.

- Je passais par là, j'ai vu de la lumière

- …

- et j'ai été réveillé par un coup de téléphone intéressant.

- Et tu viens en discuter avec moi parce que…

- C'est toi qui m'as appelé.

-

Froncement de sourcil.

-

- … Je sais encore ce que je fais, Trowa, je ne t'ai pas appelé.

-

Sourire… gourmand.

Le drap glissait sur une épaule musclée et lisse.

Le tigre se léchait les babines.

-

- Tu sais encore ce que tu fais, bien sûr. Tu m'ouvres la porte à moitié nu déguisé en fantôme du pauvre tout en me mettant en joue avec un Beretta, même si tu as eu la gentillesse de laisser la sécurité.

- Tu as aggravé mon mal de crâne à tambouriner à la porte. T'éliminer agirait plus rapidement que l'aspirine et serait meilleur pour ma santé. C'est donc parfaitement logique.

- On devrait mettre une notice sur ta porte: «déranger Quatre Raberba Winner nuit gravement à la santé».

- Je dirais plutôt: «Déranger Quatre Raberba Winner tue»

-

Sécurité levée.

-

- Hm…

- Trowa, on t'a sûrement fait une blague idiote. Je ne t'ai pas appelé.

- Tu m'as appelé, Quatre.

- Comment je peux avoir une conversation avec toi sans me rappeler t'avoir parlé?

- Parce que tu ne m'as parlé à aucun moment.

-

…

Une main gauche qui ne retient plus le drap, pour se poser devant une bouche béante.

Un bâillement qui réussit à être élégant malgré l'incongruité de la situation.

Un petit sourire sur des lèvres «angéliques», taquines, peut-être même flattées.

-

- Vas dormir, Trowa, tu as dû rêver de moi et le rêve était peut-être… trop réel.

-

Un châtain-roux qui se rapproche de la porte grande ouverte, le regard hypnotique.

Le regard hypnotisant le drap pour qu'il dévoile plus de ce corps d'homme, de ses muscles, de sa peau.

Mais le drap blanc tenait trop bon.

Et les turquoises étaient trop fermées pour que son esprit s'ouvre.

-

- Quatre Raberba Winner est un stratège, un vrai, qui ne commet aucune erreur. Quatre Raberba Winner écoutant des fadaises à «pas d'heure» peut faire des bêtises, ses doigts peuvent déraper, surtout s'il prend un appel de son lit…

- Je vois pas le rapport. Si je prends un appel comment je peux t'…

- appeler?

-

Déclic?

Blanc, blanc comme le drap qui quitte son corps sous la surprise.

Rouge, rouge comme les joues des enfants pris en faute.

Noir, noir, comme le cran de sûreté remis, les neurones en pilote automatique.

Bleu, bleu les yeux, que les paupières collées ont découvert d'un seul coup, sous la surprise.

Fort, fort, comme le cœur qui bat à coups redoublés.

Nu, nu, comme la vérité…

Vlam, vlam aurait fait la porte, si un pied ne l'avait pas empêchée de claquer.

-

- Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer, Quatre?

- J'ai pas fait ça?

- Si.

- Je suppose que te demander ce que tu as entendu…

- J'ai rien vu de tout ce que tu as fait pour attirer mon attention. Apparemment tu étais trop subtile.

- …

- Par contre j'ai parfaitement entendu que j'étais bien aveugle.

- Ok.

- …

-

Quelques secondes passent, des méninges s'activent dans tous les sens pour analyser une situation et en tirer partie ou trouver une échappatoire.

Un blond qui prend discrètement son aspiration et qui ouvre la porte, les yeux grands ouverts.

Un blond à présent parfaitement réveillé et serein.

-

- Désolé pour ton pied, Trowa.

-

Un Trowa qui dévore la peau nue des yeux, un Quatre qui ne s'en rend absolument pas compte.

-

- Tant que ce n'est pas mon sexe.

-

Un Quatre qui ne se laisse ni déconcentrer ni décontenancer.

Une arme baissée le long du corps et un sourire débonnaire.

Toujours rire d'une situation pour donner le change, pour reprendre l'avantage.

Stratégie.

-

- Oui, «can't have that», comme dirait Duo.

- C'est sûr, je ne peux pas me le permettre.

- Tu es le premier concerné.

- Tu veux dire, le seul.

-

Regard vert, appuyé.

-

- Je veux dire, le premier, Trowa, à moins que tu n'envisages une vie monacale ou que tu ne sois un piètre partenaire.

-

Touché.

Sourire légèrement moqueur. Quatre savait déplacer ses pions, même en situation difficile.

Quatre savait retourner les situations et à quel moment pousser son avantage.

-

- Certes.

- Et tant qu'on y est, Trowa, désolé pour l'erreur de manipulation manifeste.

- Manipulation, manifeste, oui. Duo doit être enchanté.

-

Oh, Trowa s'amusait beaucoup.

Quatre était parfait.

-

- Bien. Nous sommes fatigués,

- _Tu_ es fatigué.

- je t'ai réveillé,

- Je te l'accorde, Quatre.

- tu m'as réveillé,

- Mes yeux sont bien ouverts.

- tu t'es bien vengé,

- Mais non, penses-tu.

- c'était très drôle.

- Oh… oui.

- On est quittes.

- Hm-hm. Et l'objet de cet appel, on en fait quoi?

-

Trowa avait l'air très convaincu.

Trowa avait l'air d'un fauve prêt à bondir, les yeux glissant sur le corps devant lui.

Quatre avait l'air d'un joueur d'échecs.

-

- L'objet de cet appel était Duo et Heero s'en occupe.

- Oui. Et l'objet de ta convoitise?

- On en parlera plus tard, ce n'est pas le moment.

- Bien sûr. Quand tu auras réfléchi.

-

Des yeux émeraude qui plongent dans les turquoises.

Magnétiques.

Un pas.

-

- …

- Quand tu auras suffisamment d'heures de sommeil.

- …

-

Deux pas.

-

- Quand tu seras suffisamment reposé pour être rationnel.

- …

-

Trois pas.

Un blond immobile, plus le moins du monde ébranlé.

-

- Quand tu seras suffisamment réveillé pour t'apercevoir que tu es complètement nu et appétissant devant un prédateur. Prédateur qui était auparavant ta proie.

- …

-

Quatre pas.

Un blond qui hausse un sourcil.

Un châtain-roux qui franchit un pas de porte.

Un palier qui se transforme en entrée.

Des mains qui se posent sur des reins nus!,

Une bouche contre une oreille tendue, chassant quelques mèches blondes à chaque mot.

-

- Pour reprendre ce que tu viens dire… «can't have that », can we?

-

Une oreille mordillée.

Un feulement plus qu'un murmure.

Une voix qui susurre.

-

- Hm... non, ce serait trop bête de perdre une occasion…

-

Une porte claquée d'un coup de hanches... habillées.

Un blond qui rend les armes… et plaque un châtain-roux contre la porte, de son corps nu.

Deux mains posées de chaque côté d'une tête au sourire gourmand.

-

- … de te dévorer, Trowa. Surtout que tu te jettes dans la gueule d'un loup qui ne t'attendait pas si tôt.

- …

- Un loup qui a sommeil… reste un loup, Barton.

- Et un fauve aveugle… reste un fauve, Winner.

- …

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris…

- …

- Tu _es_ mon dîner romantique, Quatre. Bon appétit.

-

Des lèvres happées par un fauve.

Un Wu Fei Chang, voisin de Quatre, sur le point d'utiliser son dao pour faire taire deux imbéciles bien trop bruyant, trop classe pour crier un c'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel.

Un Wu Fei Chang, déterminé à rester maître de lui-même et n'arrivant pas à se calmer avec le tai-chi, qui téléphone à un certain Duo Maxwell pour se calmer, tout en vérifiant quelques informations.

Un Duo Maxwell hurlant à la mort d'avoir été réveillé au moment où il s'endormait.

Il prenait très cher. Mais il était heureux. Même s'il aurait préféré que Réléna soit là pour occuper Chang.

Heero aussi prendrait cher, parce qu'en arrivant il regarderait Duo dormir.

Super.

-

-

**OWARI**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, surtout à toi Lysa ! Et même si l'inspi et certaines reviews me mordent la fesse droite :p : attention les gens, vous voyez tout plein d'update ça ne va pas durer :)

Mithy ¤ Suissesse par intérim dans moins de 2 semaines, yeppa ¤

PS : le titre vient d'une chanson d'Abba et n'a rien à voir, c'est juste un jeu de mots avec le nom de famille de Quatre.


End file.
